Bella's Secret
by TwilightRocks22
Summary: Edward leaves Bella, and she becomes depressed. A figure comes and tells Bella about her extraordinary secret, Bella then embarks on an adventure to fulfil her destiny. Set during New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Broken vows are like broken mirrors. They leave those who held to them bleeding and staring at fractured images of themselves."  
― Richard Paul Evans

**Bella P.O.V**

I was going to tell him today, to tell him my secret, to tell him that I was similar to him to stop him from worrying, but…

He left me. He didn't want me.

Those, are the only things I knew. I had given my heart and soul to him completely, and yet, he left. He promised me that he would never leave me, he promised me he would always protect me. I just laid there, sinking deeper and deeper into a vast ocean of despair.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't do anything. I had lost everything, the only person I had ever truly loved. Why? Why must my life just be one never-ending fall?

I was there in the forest; laying down for who knows how long? I looked up at the moon, the trees and the stars; everything was less stunning, less exuberant. I eventually sunk into an unconscious stupor.

I arose hours later to the sound of panicked voices calling my name, and the gentle movements of the person carrying me. I looked up to try and identify said person when I did I saw a tall, tanned man with dark hair, who had a grim line etched across his face. He had an aura of authority emitting from him and a fierce fire burning in his eyes. As I continued to take in my surroundings, he spoke and said "Hello Bella, my name is Sam Uley, are you okay?" I was about to reply when the hysterical voice of Charlie interrupted, "Sam, is she okay? Please give her to me." Sam then gently placed me into Charlie's struggling arms, and the whole search party then converged on us. Charlie managed to avoid the babble of questions with the excuse that I needed to be taken care of, well it wasn't so much of an excuse; I needed someone to look after me, like he did. Charlie then carried me inside, despite Sam's protests, and wrapped me up in blankets from the top of the cupboard. "Bella, are you feeling alright?" said Dr Gerandy in a hushed tone, speaking to me as if I was mentally unsound. It took me some moments to compose myself, I couldn't just say what had happened to me, but either way I replied to him saying "I'm not hurt," even if it was far from the truth _mentally_, but _physically_ I wasn't hurt. He proceeded to prod and poke me to find out what was wrong, then he casually spoke and said "What happened to you? Why were you in the woods? " I couldn't answer, the fear clawing up my throat, I needed to calm myself enough to give a more believable answer. So I whispered, the lack of water making my throat hoarse, "I got lost." The faces of the older generation of the Quileute Tribe looked down on me with doubtful eyes, obviously not believing my lie. Yet, they remained silent and thankfully the others believed me, Dr Gerandy came to the conclusion that all I needed was to do was get some sleep, if only. Eventually, Charlie thanked everyone and they dispersed. Sleep then came…

I woke up screaming, this had been happening recently a lot this week, the pain never leaving and all- consuming. The nightmare is always the same, yet the pain never subsides, each time it re-awakens everything. A never ending cycle of suffering, Charlie came rushing in again trying to calm me down, but it doesn't stop the nightmare. I try to not scream too much, to make it easier on Charlie, but I just can't, all of it is killing me. My world has shattered and crumbled and I couldn't stop it, my life has no meaning. If only he waited to let me show him but, he didn't want me at all; secret or no secret. I, unfortunately, fell back into my slumber.

Months past in a blur, forever the same…

I needed to do something, but everywhere I looked reminded me of him: The truck which he forever complained about being too slow or too old, begging me to get a newer, faster car which I continuously refused to do. The weather with its unpredictability like our first encounter and the weeks that followed after, he blew hot and cold, never staying with one emotion always either ignoring me or irritating me to death. I had to do something, Charlie was ageing from all the stress I was causing him; every time I looked at him he had just that one more wrinkle, just that one more grey hair. If I had never meant him before, I would say that he is ten years older than he really is. I did try, I mean my grades were better than ever and I replied to everyone when they asked me a direct question, but then again I knew and they knew I wasn't really there, I was just an empty shell. Not anymore, I am going to be me again.

To further induce this attempt, I am going to try and be a better Bella, no more wallowing, I will get my life together again. I need to learn to embrace who I am, which means I need to embrace my secret. My secret, if only I'd told him he may not have gone, but he said he didn't want me so he probably would have left even if I _had_ told him. My secret is that I'm a dragon, I can transform into it whenever I want and when I do my skin is impenetrable, not even vampire skin can pierce it. I had recently forgotten about it, I had originally cast it off as a faraway dream, thinking it was impossible but then it happened.

_~Flashback~_

_I was getting worried about Edward's behaviour, it wasn't like him to be so distant. I was going to take a shower and do my usual night-time routine, then suddenly an eerie, bright light started glowing through the forest and crawled up the brickwork of the house. I was frozen solid, I couldn't move, my heart started to palpitate erratically, the panic was overwhelming. The light suddenly started to rise up and take form, during this it kept making an angelic humming sound, which had a calming influence and helped get my heartbeat back into a normal pace. Then a final thrum and the form had completed, that was when I nearly fainted from the sight._

_It was the form of my grandma, Grandma Marie to be exact, I stayed still, too afraid to move in case of the form attacking me. It couldn't possibly be my grandma, she had died six years ago, hence the proof that it couldn't be her, a barely audible voice broke me from my reverie, "Bella, it really is me, I came because I need to tell you something that will be important for you in the time to come." I couldn't believe her, I mean could I really trust her? "How are you here? You died, I know you did," a soft chuckle slipped through her lips "If vampires exist, can't spirits?" She had me there, I mean if one mythical creature exists, why shouldn't the rest of them? Still cautious of her I remained standing, but I indicated her to proceed. "Oh, how beautiful you grew up to be, but never mind that, do you remember?" Perplexed, I wondered what she was referring to, obviously the confusion was written across my face for then she uttered "When you were a child in Phoenix and you came of age, I came to you and told you of our heritage." Our heritage? What is she talking about? She continued "You are last in the line of our family to be given the powers of shapeshifting into a dragon." Once she had said this, a flood of memories came back to me of purple, iridescent scales and magnificent, strong wings carrying me through the wispy clouds. Shell-shocked with this information, I simply nodded in realisation. I then, when I had recovered enough, questioned "Why are you telling me this now?" Her reply was, "You will know the answer to that question in good time, all I am permitted to tell you is that your future depends on it." __**Well, that's helpful, **__"Wait, how do I turn into a dragon?" "Your inner dragon will appear naturally and when you want it to," Oh, well I feel dumb._

_She then started to lose form and back into the form of eerie light, I then shouted "Don't leave yet! I still need to ask you, will the others have seen us? What's it's like on the other side?" "Spirits are immune to vampire gifts," and with that she left, not answering my other question. _

_~End of Flashback~_

So, I have decided I'm going to embrace my dragon and fulfil my destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, unfortunately, Twilight belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.**

**Also, chapters will not be posted on the same day, most likely per week, I have only posted two chapters today because I felt like being nice. **

**Chapter 2**

"Destiny is not a matter of chance, but a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved."

**William Jennings Bryan**

**Bella P.O.V**

I woke up the next day, the sunlight was shining through the window, the sign that today will be a good day. It was a Saturday morning, meaning I would have plenty of time to do everything that I wanted. I went to take a shower and get dressed, I needed to return to my usual pattern if I was going to get anywhere. Now, feeling refreshed and ready for the day, I carefully walked downstairs to greet Charlie, I entered the kitchen and, much to my surprise, he wasn't there. Strange, usually he sits at the kitchen table browsing through the newspaper. As I proceeded to look around, I came across a note left on the counter, it read:

_Bells,_

_If you need me, I've gone fishing with Billy._

_I will be back in time for dinner._

_Love you, _

_Charlie_

Well, that meant that I had few hours to myself, so I planned to focus on tasks that I was required to do, beginning with going food shopping. I had a quick peek in the fridge to see what we were in desperate need of, all I did need was a quick peek to see that I have been neglecting my tasks. I hopped into my beloved truck and let the window down to feel the cool, fresh breeze drift in. I much prefer the hot air, but the cool air is welcomed once in a while to clear my head. The drive was short and gave me much needed time to enjoy the feeling of driving again, I carefully parked my car in the car park and stumbled out, catching hold of something before I implanted a head-shaped dent into the adjacent car. I then tried to walk into the shop, quite successfully, and I came face to face with none other than Mrs Stanley. Mrs Stanley is the town gossip and, much like her daughter, when something remotely interesting happens the whole town will know the next day. Of all the people to bump into, she is the person, I politely smile at her, well as best as I can manage in this situation.

As I am trying to flee, she then feels the need to make conversation, "Oh Bella! How are you dear? I must say I am quite surprised to see you out and about, considering what happened with the Cullen's," _way to put it gently, _I felt a short stab of pain at the mention of their name, but I ignored it."Well, Mrs Stanley I decided that you can't stay indoors all weekend," I said with an underlying tone of annoyance, hoping she'd get the message and leave. Unfortunately, she didn't and kept going on saying, "Well, it's good to hear, it would be nice for Charlie to take a break from worrying," _could she be any more blatant? _I know I haven't been great, but must she point it out and make me feel even worse than I already do. "Yes, it is, so I'm trying to get the shopping done in time for him to get home," I said, hoping she would get the fact that I need to leave and get on with my day. Thankfully, she did and wished me a good day and I did the same.

Then, I got all the required ingredients I needed to make Charlie something special, he deserves it after all I've put him through. I then paid for everything and got into my truck, the journey was rather brief again, but too cold to put the window down, instead I turned on the heater and allowed the truck to warm up and also warm me up. The view outside my window wasn't actually that bad, of course usually I focused on the view _inside_, and the pain resurfaces just imagining him, I promised myself that I would try, but I still miss him, his velvety voice, his crooked smile that made me weak at the knees, his topaz eyes that made my heart melt. The pain has reached a new level, I know it's my fault, but I couldn't help it he was and still is everything that is important to me. I tried to clear him from my mind and focus on dinner, so I arrived home and unloaded everything and started washing vegetables. Good thing Charlie wasn't home yet and would probably still be a while, because of this I continued to prepare dinner and eventually I finished with time to spare. I tried a bit to make sure it tasted as good as it looked, and luckily it did. I thought that if I'm making dinner, I might as well make a start on other chores such as washing, ironing, cleaning. I really needed to make Charlie feel better after everything, kind of like a thank you for trying.

I was half-way through when Charlie entered, I originally thought he was alone but then a chorus of laughter followed him. Curious, I walked towards him to see who he was with I turned to find Billy and Jacob Black laughing their heads off. When they realised that I had made an appearance the laughter died down, I gave them a sincere smile to show that it was fine to be happy around me. This small gesture shocked them all, but Charlie most of all, Billy and Jacob managed to disguise theirs better but still it was very visible. Charlie's eyes seemed to light up at my better mood and he actually lifted the corner of his lips to form a genuine smile, he hasn't done that since _he_ left.

"Hey Bells!" even his voice had a more uplifting tone, "You made my favourite! Thanks, honey," the appreciation in his words was clear. "Your welcome, hey guys! Haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?" Billy replied, "Well, we've been good, games on today so you can't get better, how have you been?" I decided to be slightly dishonest, and I said "Well, I've been good recently…" I didn't want to go into specifics so I changed the topic, "Well there's enough food to go around, and I'll get the beers for you guys as well," I then darted into the kitchen and grabbed the drinks from the cupboard and got plates for everyone. Whilst I was doing this, Jacob came in and decided to talk to me, "Hey Bella, need some help," he said cheerfully. I have always liked Jacob, he's always so upbeat and just makes you want to smile, but I replied, "No thanks, I'm good." "Well, I haven't seen you down at the Rez for a while, um… maybe you'd like to come and we could um… hang out? If you want to of course." Jake even started blushing, it wasn't as deep as mine, probably because of his russet skin, but you could still see it. "Yeah Jake, sure I'd love to come" as soon as I had said that Jake grinned so wide that the Cheshire cat couldn't compete.

We then entered the living room to watch the game, I had no idea what was going on, but everyone else did, so I just cheered and clapped when everyone else did. After a while, I couldn't even be bothered to try and be interested in the game, so I tried to find something else. Whilst doing this, I looked at Jake and I noticed he was sweating very badly, so I asked him if he was okay. He growled in response "Yeah, I'm fine, just leave me alone," his tone surprised me so much that I jumped a bit, it was harsh and filled with venom, extremely unusual considering his usually sunny disposition. Despite this I touched his hand, he pulled away immediately, but not before I felt it, it was boiling I didn't even think that you could be that hot and not be even remotely ill. "Jake are you sure? You're burning hot," "I already told you, I'm FINE!" he all but shouted, this drew everyone's attention towards us. During this, Billy was glancing between us with apprehension and fear? In his eyes. Jake then stormed out the house, while Billy was apologising profusely for Jake, saying that he wasn't feeling like himself.

When they both left, Charlie and I shot confused looks at each other, neither of us knowing what really happened. Either way, it was getting late and I was trying to get my day back in order so I bid Charlie a goodnight and went upstairs, I washed my face and changed into my pyjamas. I couldn't get to sleep for a while, so I was just pondering what to do tomorrow, and then I thought I might as well go visit Jake see if he feels better, I really consider him a good friend, and I want him to get better soon.

**Well the end of another chapter, hoped you enjoyed it. Please review, I don't mind if it's criticism, everything is extremely appreciated. I would also like to thank the people who followed this story and are adding it to they're favourites, you know who you are. **

**Also I'm considering a Bella pairing in this story, so it would be extremely helpful if people told me who they wanted out of the characters, it could be someone from the Cullen Coven, Volturi Coven or the Pack. The character with the highest votes wins. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, here's a new chapter! I still haven't got that many people reviewing, so please, please review, I need you to tell me who you want Bella to be paired with. Anyway… here's a new chapter, enjoy. **

**Chapter Three**

"Transformation is a process, and as life happens there are tons of ups and downs. It's a journey of discovery - there are moments on mountaintops and moments in deep valleys of despair."

**Rick Warren**

**Bella P.O.V**

I woke up early this morning, I still couldn't get the feeling of alertness out of my system. It's like my gut is trying to tell me something important or dangerous is going to happen today, but my instincts are constantly wrong, so I dismissed it. I just desperately needed to see Jacob today, I mean that whole commotion yesterday is really unlike him, he's generally a compassionate and considerate person, so I know there's something up.

So, due to the spur of the moment, I went downstairs, grabbed a quick breakfast and jumped straight into my truck to go see Jake. The journey was nice and quick and, in what felt like five minutes, I was standing outside Jakes house and pounding on the front door. A reluctant Billy was the face I was greeted with, I cut straight to the chase and said, "Hey Billy, can I see Jake?" he then replied "I'm sorry Bella, but you can't see Jake he's really sick." Not believing the obvious lie, but I decided to play along anyway, I then inquired, "Well I'm sorry he is and I hope he feels better, what did he catch or get?" Billy's composure remained in its calm state whilst he answered, "Mono, so he won't be out for a while." "Well tell him I hope he gets better, and when he does to come and see me," Billy continued to watch me with sharp eyes and replied "Sure will." Grudgingly, and with Billy staring holes into my back, I returned back to my truck.

I couldn't believe this, I know Jake and Billy are hiding something from me, I will find out what it is, I will not rest until my burning curiosity is sated. The weather interrupted my ponderings as lightening began to strike, _even the weather wants to give me constant reminders of him. _I got home and got a start on my homework for tomorrow, Calculus homework was first, _if my day wasn't bad enough_, that took me a while to complete. If I never do Calculus again it will be too soon, next though English homework, a definitely more enjoyable homework to do. Thankfully, it didn't take as long to get done, most likely due to the fact the subject was far easier to grasp.

Well at least that was done, now the question was what to do now? I couldn't go visit Jake because of his 'illness'; I had done all my homework… maybe I could? No, I couldn't do that, but now the idea had crept into my head it wouldn't leave. I needed to go to _our _special place, to _our _meadow, on a limb I rushed downstairs and scribbled a note to Charlie saying that I wouldn't be back a while and that he didn't need to worry. For the second time today I jumped into my truck and drove not caring about the damage it would cause me later, I continued to floor it to the dirt road. When I had reached the aforementioned destination, I realised just how weak my resolve was, that all it took was some more loneliness and a reminder to break it. I felt worthless, but I was already this far so why turn back now?

Liking and hating my reason for proceeding with my journey, I began to start the trail. Luckily, I had had enough sense to bring a compass with me, meaning that my poor sense of direction wouldn't be as poor. Unfortunately, there was no device to help my clumsiness, except for a walking stick, but even then I would probably end up hitting someone with it. The journey was long and tiresome, but rewarding enough, _and at least I got some exercise in the process_. Soon I came face to face with the meadow in all its glory, and along with the meadow came all the memories. All the emotions and promises came flooding back, like a full-force wave, it crashed down on me as did the pain. I clung to myself for fear of breaking apart if I let go. I collapsed on the ground in a heap, letting all the memories engulf me, in a twisted sort of way I enjoyed it. Each stab of pain brought back a memory of him, his perfectly sculpted face, his Adonis type body, his mesmerising and melodic voice and his exquisite and intellectual mind, how he always knew the perfect word to describe the situation. So maybe I was a masochist, I couldn't have cared I was more content that I had ever been. I knew I had been here a while but I needed more, I needed to grasp everything so I couldn't forget. I refused to forget him and everything I'd encountered. My life before was an endless cycle of caring, I had to do everything for myself. When I met him my life became a life that I wanted to live, I finally felt safe and looked after for, and my discovery lead to an adventurous and exciting life.

Even now, when pain is my constant companion, I wouldn't trade anything for the time I had spent with them. With a sigh, I realised that I needed to return back, as I got up there was a sudden shift in the wind. A cool breeze started to creep up and the hairs on my back stood up. My heart started pounding irregularly and I took a large gulp. With much reluctance I slowly turned, and I came face to face with crimson eyes quickly becoming onyx. In a bare whisper I barely heard it he replied "Hello Bella."

**Well, I know this chapter isn't very long, but I wanted to leave you on a cliff hanger. Remember keep reviewing, I need to know who you want Bella paired with. I don't care who, but the highest amount of votes win. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone who has been reviewing, following and added this story to their favourites. I am so happy, I could literally do cart-wheels, the amount of views I had received doubled since I posted the last chapter. Anyway, I am also happy that more people are choosing who they what Bella paired with, but there isn't one clear winner, so I am going with species now and it looks like more people want a vampire than a werewolf with Bella. However, it can still be changed, but there is only one week left if you want a werewolf with Bella. So keep reviewing! Nevertheless, here's a new chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

"Thinking will not overcome fear but action will."

W. Clement Stone

**Bella P.O.V**

I felt powerless as I replied, "Laurent," my voice came out much higher than I intended, clearly, by the sudden sadistic thrill in his eyes, he noticed this as well. I kept trying to put some distance between us, of course he noticed, but he didn't mind it. He further continued to watch my every move as he replied, "How nice to see you again, even if it is rather unexpected." Unexpected what did he mean? I live here, so where did he think I would be? On Mars? If the situation wasn't so terrifying, I may have laughed at the absurdity. A look of confusion crossed his face, most likely due to the strange emotion that flitted across my face, either way he ignored it and continued, "I came here to… greet the Cullen Coven, and yet, they appear to not be here, I wonder why?" A new sense of fear flooded over me, how do I reply? Do I tell him I have no protection or do I fabricate a lie? I chose the latter and said, "Well, they kind of left to go hunting, you know not that good a wildlife round here, but they'll be back _really_ soon." I was even surprised by the calmness of voice, however, it still had that essence of a lie within it, hopefully he didn't notice.

A questioning glance crossed his face, but he didn't act on it, instead he proceeded to interrogate me further and asked, "How long have they been? Their scents are rather old, a few weeks at least." I was screaming curses at myself, how could I be so stupid? Of course their scents will have dulled, stupid, stupid, stupid! "I have no idea, I mean it's not like I'm a vampire or anything" This was definitely the wrong thing to say, "Yes not a vampire but a human, a sweet, delicious, mouth-watering human," he said quite dreamily, well as dreamily as he could, being a vampire and all. I must have definitely lost my mind, I am making jokes at my near and certain death. Other people would be crying or begging or pleading, most likely all three, not me though I crack jokes. During my contemplation, he managed to move closer to me, as close as he previously was, so now we were face to face, well face to neck, considering my height.

Trying to distract him so that I could move, I inquired, "What are you doing here?" a smirk crept onto his face and he answered, "I was actually here as a favour to Victoria." As soon as I heard that name, fear shot through me like a bullet, the red-headed demon that still plagued my dreams. "Why? Why does she want me?" his reply was, "Well, she thinks it only fair, considering. Edward killed her mate so to make it fair, she wants to kill Edward's mate: you. Like an eye for an eye." Whilst saying this, he seemed almost… regretful? "Ah, but you see, your blood, it is so… mouth-watering," if he could produce saliva, I'm certain that he would be salivating. I'm pretty certain I could see the venom dripping from the corner of his mouth, again, he tore me away from my contemplation, "Victoria is no going to be happy with me, she wanted to torture you, but I simply cannot resist your blood." When he finished, my heart rate trebled speed, I am going to die, but worse Charlie won't ever forgive himself for my recent self.

I was about to lose hope when I remembered, I could turn into a dragon, clinging to my only hope, I tried to transform. He was inches away from my neck, and then… it happened. It was like a burst of energy snapped, I could feel it pulsating through me and it gave me shivers all over my skin. The after effects were even better, I was now looking down at Laurent and he was frozen still **(no pun intended)**, this gave me time to really examine the changes. I had at least grown another 6 feet or so, my skin seemed more iridescent and shiner than I remembered, I kept twisting my arms to watch the colours reflect along the trees. For once in my life I felt like I belonged, like I was really myself and I was invincible. I turned my attention back to Laurent, even now he looked glued to the floor, in a quivering voice he asked, "What are you?" A smile snuck onto my face and my answering response was, "I'm a dragon." Then I lunged at him, I threw all my energy and anger at ripping him apart, I clawed and tore him to shreds until he was scattered everywhere. I was appalled at my emotions, I shredded a person and I was happy about it, I felt no remorse in taking another person's life. I didn't even care or try to reason with him, I just murdered him. _He would have killed you, _my subconscious was arguing, but it's still a life, _it was either you or him. _I gave into my subconscious for two reasons, one it was right and two I really wanted to try something.

In myths and legends, dragons breathe fire and destroy everything in their path, time to test if the legends are true. I gathered all of Laurent's remains and put them into a pile, I targeted myself at the pile and I opened my mouth, closed my eyes and I imagined fire shooting out, when I re-opened my eyes I didn't see anything appear. _Maybe I'm doing this wrong? _I needed to think, in Myths the dragons are usually annoyed or angry, maybe that's what I needed anger to fuel the fire. _I guess it kind of made sense, _I just had to think of a moment when I was really angry. Well, I was really angry at Jake for not telling me about what's happening to him, so I used that to fuel my anger. I, again, targeted my anger and mouth towards the Laurent and, it happened, a ball of fire burst through and hit the pile, _I can't believe that worked! _I now looked at the used-to-be Laurent and all I see now is a large cloud of purple smoke rising up, the smell is sickeningly sweet.

Now, how do I change back? That is the question, _maybe I just need to think about changing back? _So I did just that, now I was back in my human form and I needed to get back home to Charlie, I was on my way and then I saw them…

**Well, that's the end of another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it****. I was thinking about doing another person's P.O.V in the next chapter, give me your opinion on what you think. Also REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't believe how many people have viewed this story already, I am so happy. Please keep reviewing and enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

"Never was anything great achieved without danger."

Niccolo Machiavelli

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I hate this, I hate this so much.

I mean one minute I am nice, human, calm me and asking Bella to come see me, next, I am wolf me and I can't see Bella anymore, 'cause I might blow my top and get shapeshift. I was so happy and now look at me I'm bitter and depressed. I will I could just undo everything, go back and stay human, but I can't. Life sucks.

So, to go back about how I changed into this freak of nature, it was only yesterday.

_~Flashback~_

_I came back from Bella's feeling really angry and upset, so I went to my room and slammed the door, maybe a bit too hard 'cause it cracked a bit, but I really just didn't care. I really wasn't feeling okay at all, I mean I was suddenly angry at anything and anybody, which was so not like me. I needed to cool down and get my act together, so I just chilled for a bit, I was just laying down when my dad called me. With a sigh, I got up and went to go see what the old man wanted, "Jacob," he said in his serious tone, "What the hell was that all about, I mean one minute you're fine, the next you're shouting the house down." I really wasn't in the mood for a lecture, "I'm going to bed, we'll talk about this later," "Oh no you don't, we are going to talk about this now and you are going to tell me what exactly happened!" _

_I was really pissed off right that moment, I was not taking this and I ran outside and then, all of a sudden I burst, I felt like a volcano after the eruption, the calmness flooded back and I was feeling just shattered. I was about to put my hands over my eyes, when I saw that I had PAWS! I freaked out and I just ran, what the hell was happening to me, I'm like an animal. I was about a few miles into the forest when I stopped near a puddle, I looked down to find a reflection of a russet coloured wolf staring back at me, I threw my hand against the water, hoping that it would make it disappear, that this was all a nightmare. Unfortunately, nothing changed I was still an oversized wolf. _

"_Jacob," a voice called to me, I literally jumped out of my skin, again what the hell is going on?!_

"_Relax, it's going to be okay, don't freak out, this is normal." __**Normal! **__Yeah right! "Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my head?" "Jake, it's me Sam Uley, and for the head thing, well you better let me explain that later. Now open your eyes and let me come get you." I don't know what it was but something about his voice made me want to obey, like a sudden impulse, so I did, "Good I'll see you soon, just wait there." _

_I waited here like 10 minutes before I heard the gentle footsteps of some animal. I turned my head towards the sound and watched as a large, black wolf appeared out from the tree lining. "Sam?" I questioned, "Yeah Jake it's me, I need you to change back into human form. Do you think you can you do that?" "What do I have to do?" "I just need you to calm down and relax." So I did, I closed my eyes and I felt the energy come back towards a central point in my body, when I opened my eyes again, I was human and so was Sam. "Wow Jake, you're a natural!" "Thanks, but you have got some serious explaining to do" I told him, so he invited me back to his and Emily's place and started to explain to me about EVERYTHING, when he was done I felt a strong migraine coming on. To think vampires exist, and one of my best friends is a werewolf, I thought all the myths I got told were fake, but no they're true. Also to think that the Cullen's were disgusting leeches, and that we had a treaty with them, that sucked. Also that I get no privacy was definitely the worst part, I mean seeing everything between Sam and Emily, ugh, I so don't want that experience again. I had one question though, "How did you know where to find me?" "Billy told us that you were close to changing and he told us that you ran off and for us to find you." That made sense. "Well I need to get back to Billy, 'cause it's kind of getting' late so… see you tomorrow. Bye guys!" _

_~End of Flashback~_

So it's tomorrow, and I am currently running with the pack which consists of Sam, me, Paul, Embry and Jared. We are currently following a vampire trail, God those guys reek.

_Don't we know it _\- said Embry

_Focus, we're on a mission – _commanded Sam

_Sorry – _said me and Embry

I tried to keep focus, but my thoughts kept trailing back to Bella, I mean it just plain sucks that I can't see her at all. I know it's a risk and I can't tell her 'cause of Sam's orders, but still. At least tearing up a bloodsucker will make me feel better. I mean those parasites deserve it, feeding off innocents, makes me sick. We were coming close to the end of the trail, it lead us to a meadow. I could almost see him, but what I saw next stop all of us, and left us with our jaws dropped.

A massive, purple, shiny **DRAGON **was growling at the vampire. I was about to have a heart attack, but it sounded like I wasn't the only one, we were all really freaked out, none of us see a dragon every day. Whilst we were muttering amongst ourselves, we watched what was happening to the vampire, and it was really entertaining. The dragon just launched itself at the vampire, it was tearing it to pieces and it was just awesome.

_I know right dude. – Embry_

_It is so amazing! – Paul_

_Maybe we could learn a few moves from it, I mean it's seriously skilled! – Jared _

_How do we know that it isn't a person? – Sam _

_You have got a point, we should wait and see what happens – Me_

The dragon then started piling up the vampire remains into a nice little pile, it- she or he- then targeted themselves at the pile and opened their mouth, we were all on edge waiting for something to happen; but it didn't. The dragon even looked confused but it tried again, this time a giant ball of fire came out and hit the pile with a lot of accuracy.

_That was just, WOW – Paul_

We were all in agreement, it was sick. The dragon then started shrinking down in size till we saw a human form, and what I saw shocked me till I passed out.

**Bella P.O.V**

A pack of five, giant wolves were staring at me in shock, well four one passed out. They were just staring right at me, and, because I could no longer stand the silence, I calmly said, "I mean you no harm, can you please say or do something? It's rather rude to stare, you know." The wolf that passed out and regained consciousness and just had a jaw dropped expression on its face. The wolves then appeared to change form and what I saw when they did made me wear their previous expressions of shock.

**~IMPORTANT~**

**Well the end of another chapter, again I have one week if you want a Bella-wolf pairing, so please, please, please review and tell me. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, we have a sort of winner for the Bella pairing. It was a joint winner of Jacob and not a werewolf. I have decided that from the other votes that vampires were most popular, sorry if you wanted a werewolf. However, we still don't have a top vampire, so keep voting for a vampire for Bella to be paired with. **

**Chapter 6**

"A friend is what the heart needs all the time."

**-Henry Van Dyke**

**Bella P.O.V**

Have you ever had one of those moments, when you think life couldn't be more shocking and then something comes along and just proves you wrong? My life is just like that, seriously soap operas are less dramatic than my life.

Back to what I was seeing because in the place of the horse-sized wolves were now full-grown men, who each held an expression of awe, shock and disbelief. My expression was no different, but the real reason behind my shock was that amongst the group was a fully nude Jacob Black. Thankfully, they all had the courtesy to stand behind bushes, meaning that I didn't see anything I didn't want to.

Another few moments passed till we all had regained ourselves and that was when the questions flooded in.

"What _are_ you?" "How did you do that?" "Bella? How? What? When? This doesn't make any sense! You're normal, not a freak!" The last one came from none other than Jacob Black. "Well you're one to talk Jacob, I mean you didn't tell me you were a giant wolf!" Honestly, I didn't even know I could do this properly, but I took a gamble and it worked, shockingly. How dare he call me a freak! He has no right to call me that, I mean look at _him_. "Well, thanks a lot Jake! At least I don't turn into a mutt, so don't you dare call me a freak!" Anger was practically dripping from my tone, I knew at this moment my eyes were alight with fire and burning bright, I was not going to back down. "I am a dragon to answer your question, it's a genetic gift that is passed down through my family, whether it is just females or both, I don't know. Nevertheless ,it is a gift that I am thrilled to have received. So, don't you even _dare, _to disrespect my family heritage!" Happy with that little tirade, I stood my ground and waited for them to compose themselves.

"We-I didn't mean it like that Bella, I just well…I didn't want this- none of us did- and I thought that you didn't want this either, so I kind of just assumed that we shared a similar conundrum, but I see that I was wrong. Please, I'm sorry for disrespecting you please just don't be mad." He gave me that heart-breaking pout and I gave in, but of course I didn't let him think I was that weak, "I could forgive you, but you have to tell me everything and don't let it happen again, understood?" He nodded his head happily, in that exact moment, he really did remind me of a dog.

A tall and somewhat familiar man stepped forth, it was only when he came closer that I realised that it was Sam Uley, the very same Sam Uley that found me in the forest _that night_. A gut-wrenching pain filled me again, but I quickly dismissed it. He then spoke and said with a commanding tone, "That will only be possible if you are to also share information about yourself as well." I pondered this for a brief moment, should I or should I not? "I will only disclose what I know if you reveal what you know first. Do we have an agreement?" A sharp nod indicated that he did agree with my proposition.

The entire group converged around me, it was almost threatening with their tall frames, Sam then spoke again saying. "We must ask that you refrain from telling anyone else about what we share with you." Nodding I answered, "The same applies to you and I would never tell a soul." Satisfied with the answer I put forth the group dispersed and told me to follow them, I agreed.

After a long and tiresome journey back to my truck, we drove to an unfamiliar house somewhere on the La Push reservation. As soon as I got out of the truck, I was met with a friendly, cheerful face of a tanned woman. She had the most elegant figure that was covered by simple yet understated clothing, as my eyes travelled upwards I realised that this beauty had a rather unbeautiful feature. Across the left side of her face were four long, large scars, yet they brought no discomfort to her face, meaning that she didn't show any signs of awkwardness or shame at her appearance. I didn't keep my eyes there for long, due to fear of appearing rude.

"Well, well, well who is this?" her voice was gentle with undertones of curiosity. "Bella Swan, who else?" stated Embry in a matter of fact tone. From this, I recognised that I must have been the hot topic of conversation before. It appears that there is much to discuss with the wolves so this should be an extremely interesting and revealing discussion. With that in mind, I braced myself.

**Well, the end of another chapter. I have something to mention, I will not be able to update this story until the Sunday after next, due to the fact I will not be home. I hope that I will either be able to post a chapter this Friday or two on the Sunday after the next. I am truly very sorry for this. As always please review and tell me what vampire you want with Bella. Thank you for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so, so, so, so, so sorry, I know that I haven't updated in a while. Please forgive me, it's just my holiday and work and I know that's not a good enough reason… Sorry. Better news, we finally have a winner for the Bella pairing contest, but I won't tell you yet, though you will find out soon enough. Here's a new chapter. Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own twilight, unfortunately. Twilight belongs to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer. **

**Chapter 7**

"There are no secrets that time does not reveal."

**-Jean Racine**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I followed the wolves and the girl inside. The house had a musky scent with a warm, homely feel, definitely not a bachelor pad, which lead me to the conclusion that it was a joint partnership home, a wolf with presumable the girl. The house had a dozen seats and a vintage design, with wooden sculptures and beaded curtains everywhere, it was a mixture of reds, oranges and browns. I sat down on one of the sofas that occupied the living room and the rest of the wolves surrounded me on various items of furniture, huffing until they had found a comfortable position on said furniture.

Sam started talking first, obviously he was the one in charge, "So, Bella, as you are obviously aware, none of us are completely human." "Yes, that much was evident, most human beings don't suddenly turn into large horse–sized wolves," he was trying to step gently around the subject, probably trying to make me feel less uncomfortable. Some of the wolves did slightly twitch their lips in response to my comment. "Well, in our tribe legends, much like you descend from a line of dragons, we descend from a proud line of shapeshifting wolves, our only purpose to protect humans from the 'cold ones', those who feast on their blood, like the beasts they are." I almost flinched at the last bit, the Cullen's aren't beasts he still are god people, "Now, Bella, is there something you would like to disclose with us." I gulped loudly at this point, do I or do I not? I promised with my life that I would never reveal their existence, but the wolves already seem to know, so why not?

"Yes, I realise that you must all know about vampires," at this point I was holding my breath, hoping that I really hadn't just revealed the existence of vampires, the looked at me for a very long moment before they all simultaneously nodded. I breathed a sigh of relief and proceeded, "Also, as you know, the Cullen's," cue gut wrenching pain, "are vampires, who drink the blood of animals and told me of their existence a few months ago," the all nodded at this point, apparently it was A LOT of discussions about me. "So I'm guessing that you all know that I dated Edward Cullen during my time here, and I was probably the only human to not get completely freaked out by them." They all nodded albeit reluctantly, especially in Jacob's case.

"Well, a few months before they left, also when I became more integrated with them, a trio of nomadic, human blood drink vampires came to the baseball field, where we were all playing vampire baseball. The trio consisted of a mated pair, James and Victoria, and a coven mate, Laurent, who was only with them for convenience." They all were slightly confused, but they dismissed it, most likely due to their eagerness to find out what happened next. "Just to clarify, Laurent was the vampire that I killed in the forest which you saw. So anyway, when they turned up all hell broke loose, James, the leader, smelt my blood when the wind blew and decided that I would be a nice _snack_ to pursue." At this point all the wolves were growling loudly, obviously my words had a stronger impact than I expected. "Guys calm down, that is, if you want me to finish," almost immediately they silenced, well, with exception of Jacob Black who still had a difficulty, but I proceeded anyway. "So you see, when this all happened the Cullen's took me away to make sure that I would be safe." The majority of the guys had disbelieving looks all over their faces, then again I suppose they _did _leave me to face this now, do I feel the same way? Or do I still believe that they care about my well-being?

I broke out of my contemplation and continued with my story, "To cut a long story short, the plan was for us to split up and I got taken to Phoenix for my protection. However, James was a tracker." This is where all the wolves had identical expressions of confusion upon their faces, "Did you guys know that vampires can possess special, extra abilities." Sam then explained to me, "We had legends that told us of such things, but we had hoped that all they were, were myths and lies. However, from what you have told us, it appears that the legends are true, unfortunately." "Well, as I was saying, James was a tracker. Meaning, he had the ability to feel his prey, like he knew what they would do and he used that to track them. He was a particularly sadistic vampire, he lived for the thrill of the hunt, his prey's fear and he needed it to survive. " A lot of growls were now being heard around the room, some were even shaking with rage. A quick order from Sam though and they stopped.

"To go back to Phoenix, James realised I was there and told me he had my mother, to prove it he played a recording of my mother that he got from my home movies, of course at the time I didn't realise this, so I went to exchange my life for hers." The guys all had looks of disbelief and fury written across their faces and alight in their eyes. "I, somehow, managed to miraculously escape my vampire guards and get to my old ballet studio where he said for me to go and I discovered that my mother wasn't actually there, but James was." Jacob looked ready to murder anything in sight with the rage burning in his eyes, his body was convulsing and he had to be taken outside before he did something that he would regret later. "James was a very cruel person, if you could even call him that, and he wanted to make a video of our 'time together', he intended to torture me then kill me to anger Edward." Outside, a loud, pain-filled howl could be heard, it was too human to be animal, so this told me to things a) that this was Jacob and he had heard me and b) wolves had great hearing. "He said that this was the best hunt he had ever had, considering the number of vampires he was playing against, and whilst saying this, I grabbed the pepper spray and I sprayed him and ran, he of course beat me there and threw me into a wall and broke my leg. Then Edward arrived to come and save me and they fought, but for one second James had the upper hand and he came towards me and bit into my hand." As soon as I had finished my sentence, and uproar of questions came flying at me, like 'What? How? Is it even possible?' or 'Are you a vampire?' Sam quietened everyone down for me and I shot him a grateful look. "No I am not a vampire and if you let me finish I'll tell you why, okay?" they all nodded, "Thank you, now as I was saying, before I was interrupted, James bit me and then the rest of the Cullen Coven came and ripped him apart. Edward then sucked the venom out of my blood stream and saved me. From that day forth, I have always had this scar," I concluded my story with showing them my hand.

Sam then started to examine it, "So, a small amount of venom left this scar and made this part of your body below normal temperature?" I made a sound of agreement. "Okay, so besides knowing that, is there anything else you want to know?" "Yeah, you said that there were three vamps, but you only killed one?"

I almost forgot the other two, "Yeah, one of them Laurent wanted to try the 'vegetarian' lifestyle and went to the Cullen's extended family up north, Carlisle allowed him considering that he is a considerate person," the wolves obviously disagreed with this statement, but said nothing. "The female of the leader was here at the time, and when she guessed that he was dead left, but now, thanks to the dead Laurent, I realise that she is out for my blood and wants revenge, a mate for a mate." "Wait, hold up a sec, what does this Victoria look like?" said Jared. "She has red, flame-like hair, rugged and tattered clothing and feline features." The wolves shared a look between them, there was something that they weren't telling me and I demanded to know. "What? What is it?" "Bella," Sam directly addressed me now, "The vampire you have just described has been trying to get through the border to Forks for a while now." When I had heard these words, my heart jumped into my throat, _Charlie, no he's done nothing, _"No, what about Charlie? HE'S DONE NOTHING WRONG," I was close to tears, _if only I hadn't fallen in love, none_ _of this would be happening, _now I was crying. "Bella, Bella calm down," these soothing words came from Jacob, apparently during my meltdown he had re-entered the house. "We will protect him," he said it with such finality, I couldn't help but believe him. "I also think that considering everything that we have seen today, it would be an honour for you to join us and help us protect Forks and La Push, don't you guys all agree?" They all made murmurs of agreement, "So, will you Bells?" "Definitely."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the last few weeks after the conversation I had had with the pack, things became easier. I had developed a friendship with Sam's fiancée, Emily, who I had now learnt was the girl with the scars on her face. I had made friends with the entire pack, but I was just that little bit closer to Jake, I could imagine a life with Jake and I know he hinted about it enough. I even got to train my ability to turn into a dragon.

My grandmother, even made a few appearances, of course I still didn't tell the pack though. My conversations with her were mostly about trying to get over my heartbreak, she was just as sympathetic as she had always been. Though, she still never answered my question about the other side. I guess some things in life are meant to remain secret.

Today, I and the guys went cliff-diving and I have got to say, it was so fun. I loved the feel of the wind as you race past and the waves when they catch you the nice cool feeling and it's so exhilarating. It was awesome, just plain awesome. So now I'm driving back with Jacob in my truck, he's so warm and after a while the water can make you feel too cold, so it's nice to have something warm to lean on. He just parked in my house and started to speak, "Bells, you know that I like you, yeah well would you…" he stopped when he in took a breath, one word was all it took to scare me he said, "Vampire." He was trying to get out of there as soon as possible, then I turned and saw Carlisle's car.

All my emotions came flooding back to me in a great wave, joy yet depression, happiness yet anxiousness. I couldn't but I wanted to see them. I asked Jake to let me out, "No Bella, they left you, they didn't want you. Please, leave with me. If you get out of this car, you're breaking everything you've accomplished here since they left. I can't protect you." Despite his pleading I got out of the car and went into my house and I came face to face with a person I never thought I would be seeing again.

**Well, it's the end of another chapter and it's my longest yet. Again I am so sorry I didn't update sooner. Please, if you don't hate me for not updating, review, review and review. **


End file.
